villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lucifer Morningstar
|hobby = Making deals with humans. Running his nightclub. |goals = Break free from God's control and gain "true free will" (ongoing). |crimes = Mass murder Treachery Mutilations Abuse Warping reality Torture Summoning |type of villain = Charismatic Satan |size = 200 }} Lucifer Morningstar is a fallen angel who appears as a anti-hero/anti-villain from the DC comics. He has taken the role of Satan on several occasions, though he has abandoned such power in favor of a more neutral existence - though beings such as Lucifer can never truly be redeemed. History Eons ago, Lucifer Morningstar rebelled against the Kingdom of Heaven, and was cast into a shapeless void known as the Chaoplasm. The Chaoplasm was transformed into a desolate and barren expanse known by many as Hell, the final destination for damned souls. Here Morningstar ruled, awaiting the day he could be freed. Lucifer was forced to share his power after the Great Darkness's return. A Triumverate was formed, but Lucifer retained the majority of power. At one point, Dream of the Endless entered Hell searching for the Helm that had been stolen from him when he was imprisoned. After Dream recovered his helm and slighted him, Morningstar threatened to destroy Dream. Lucifer abandoned his lordship over Hell. Lucifer had ruled as lord of Hell for ten billion years. Over that time, he had manipulated the various demons of Hell against each other, provided a place for dead mortals to be tormented, and led the war against Heaven. However, at some point during his rule, he had become bored with his existence. He became tired of the various stereotypes that mortals held of the devil, such as the idea that he purchased and traded for souls, which were largely untrue. He had become tired of his reign over Hell, and felt it an unfair punishment that he should have to rule there forever simply because he once rebelled. So, Lucifer expels all demons and damned souls from Hell before locking Hell's gates and handing over the key to Hell to Dream of the Endless. Eventually, control of Hell was handed over to two Angels, Duma (the angel of silence) and Remiel ("who stumbled rather than fell"), while Lucifer simply retired to Earth, specifically to Perth, Western Australia. Now running a piano bar called "Lux" in Los Angeles with the assistance of his Lilim female consort, Mazikeen, Lucifer is portrayed as sophisticated and almost charming, similar to the stereotypical Christian devil. Beneath his charisma, however, Lucifer is a deadly and Machiavellian character, with no regard for human life or indeed anyone or anything but himself: a proud and vindictive fallen angel who has no qualms using powers second only to those of his father Yahweh. In fact, Lucifer is described as having been the wisest, most beautiful and most powerful of all of the angels in heaven. Despite his egotistical and narcissistic tendencies, he does follow something akin to a code of honor, refusing to lie (which he considers crass and undignified), insisting on paying back debts, and keeping his word. Lucifer's "restful" retirement was disturbed by a series of associates from his past, and after various catalytic events, he endeavored to create a universe in competition with (and presumably against the wishes of) his father, Yahweh. This puts him on a collision course with several powerful mystical entities that have a vested interest in the new creation and draws the angelic host into the fray - including his brother, the archangel Michael Demiurgos. Structurally, aside from the meeting in Hell that Lucifer arranges with the angel Amenadiel. Powers and Abilities *'Nigh-Omnipotence:' Being one of the most powerful Angels/Demons of the DC Omniverse itself, Lucifer is wields near-unlimited power under his belt, capable of doing almost anything he wants he has absolute will,near-unlimited strength,durability, capable of doing almost anything he just can't shape things without his Brother Michael who could create and destroy anything with his power, and Samael is very present on not using his powers all the time displaying just how powerful he is. *'Nigh-Omniscience:' Lucifer is the smartest of any being that isn't Omniscient like his father Yahweh even with age of being billions of years old knowing any and all magic and other such things he is capable of looking at objects and gaining knowledge about it this was shown when at will he gathered 20 billion years of knowledge just by looking at a multiverse, and he is so smart he can tell someone about their life just by a touch, and even knowing how certain unknown events play out. *'Near-Omnipresence:' He can exist almost anywhere in both space and time as shown in the void when he travels else where with it displaying all the alternate versions of himself from across different universes and timelines. *'Immortality:' Samael is so immortal that not even Death herself can claim his soul since he is a higher order this is made clear even if he wanted to he simply can't die unless Yahweh (His father) permits it. In other media Film Lucifer appears in the film Constantine, portrayed by Peter Stormare. This film's adaptation of Lucifer wears a pure white suit and has tattoos visible at the sleeves and neckline, implying a full body design, while constantly dripping a black oil from his feet that leaves footprints. In the film, Lucifer loathes John Constantine with such vigor that his soul is the only one he would ever come to personally collect. Television Lucifer Morningstar stars as the titular main protagonist/anti-hero in the TV series Lucifer, played by Tom Ellis. In the show, he is bored of his role of ruling Hell, and so he rebels, abandoning the Underworld to go live in the mortal world, more specifically Los Angeles, where he runs a nightclub called Lux with his demon companion, Mazikeen "Maze". When a celebrity he did business with is gunned-down before him, he sets out to find out who ordered the hit, but Maze is concerned that he's showing empathy for mortals. He currently assists L.A.P.D. detective Chloe Decker in solving various cases, using his ability to compel people to speak their honest opinions and secrets to get what he wants. Meanwhile, the angel Amenadiel appears to Lucifer and tries convincing him to go back to Hell, as he'll have to take Lucifer's place if he doesn't go back, who then releases as psychotic damned soul named Malcolm Graham to ensure that Lucifer returns to Hell by force, which backfires and forces the two to work together to send him back. In Season 2, he is reunited with his mother, who escapes from Hell at the end of Season 1. He is later forced to confront her after she plans to return to Heaven to wreak vengeance on God for banishing her, and starts willingly hurting any mortal who gets in her way. In Season 3, Lucifer finds himself with his angel wings regrown, and must hunt down the one who kidnapped him and did so. His only suspect is a criminal mastermind known as "the Sinnerman", who was later revealed to be the L.AP.D.'s new lieutenant, Marcus Pierce. He is also forced to confront his feelings for Chloe Decker. At the end of the season, his face is unintentionally revealed to Decker. Gallery Lucifer.png Lucifer10.jpg Lucifer (Constantine Movie).jpg|Lucifer in the film, Constantine. Lucifer s1 promo.jpg|Lucifer Morningstar in the 2016 TV series, Lucifer. Trivia *Creator Neil Gaiman explained that Lucifer's design was based on the late legendary singer David Bowie. Category:Dark Forms Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Theology Villains Category:Delusional Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Anti-Villain Category:Supervillains Category:Power Hungry Category:Friend of the hero Category:Satan Category:Immortals Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Affably Evil Category:Humanoid Category:On & Off Category:Type dependent on Version Category:In Love Category:Remorseful Category:Honorable Category:Homicidal Category:Wrathful Category:Murderer Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Titular Category:Protective Category:Charismatic Category:Evil from the past Category:Paranormal Category:Siblings Category:Vengeful Category:Satanism Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Amoral Category:Insecure Category:Dark Messiah Category:Master Orator Category:Anarchist Category:Noncorporeal Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Misanthropes Category:Torturer Category:Mutilators Category:Sadists Category:Parents Category:Man-Eaters Category:Grey Zone Category:Demon Category:Summoners Category:Collector of Souls Category:Scapegoat Category:Damned Souls Category:Psychics Category:Brutes Category:Mastermind Category:Extravagant Category:Necessary Evil Category:Magic Category:Deal Makers Category:Trickster Category:Related to Hero Category:Omniscient Category:Vigilante Category:Heretics Category:Elementals Category:Energy Beings Category:Businessmen Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Muses Category:Leader Category:Cult Leaders Category:Symbolic Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Fighter Category:Abusers Category:Perverts Category:Obsessed Category:Wealthy Category:Outcast Category:Karma Houdini Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Movie Villains Category:Warlords Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Necromancers